The present invention relates to a remote control system controlled by fluid pressure.
When handling a heavy article or an instrument installed in an environment which human beings can not withstand, a remote control system is often employed to handle the article or the instrument. The remote control system generally has a master operated by an operator and a slave controlled by the master.
In such a remote control system it is important to position or to move the article or the instrument precisely. Therefore, many of the known remote control system is provided with electrohydraulic servo mechanisms and electrical detecting devices therein, thereby detecting an amount of handling at the slave of the system to feedback a signal representing the amounts to the master. Disadvantages in the known remote control system is that it is impossible to employ the system in an explosive environment because of dangerousness of sparking discharged from the electrohydraulic servomechanism and the electrical detecting device, and in addition, it is expensive due to its complexity in construction.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote control system of simple construction and of being usable in an explosive environment.